The Heroes Have Fallen
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: Link and Sonic have lost to Demise and Ghirahim. They decide to spare their life for their entertainment, and now they torture the two adolescents by using different techniques of fear, dreams, and love. The Demon King decides to rule both universes, capturing all of the people Sonic has known to love and uses them against him, there is nothing the heroes can do...or is there?


Chapter 1

Sonic rests his hands on the feathers of Link's loftwing as he shudders in fear at what has become of his life.

Demise has won. His friends are safe and sound in Station Square, unaware at his defeat. Ghirahim and his master had decided it would be best to capture and torture them for their own entertainment. Zelda, Impa and Groose are dead. They watched as Ghirahim brutally murdered the wise, older woman and the brave red-haired boy, right in front of their eyes, and every night they can't help but hear their pleading voices calling for help.

It haunts them till this very day, the day they would think they would be free of everything but it's only just a stepping stone, one after another.

But Sonic supposes he will never get over them. The nightmares that have his friends back at home, claiming to be in Eggman's clutches and the voices that haunt him every night.

Sonic's thoughts burst when Link dives into the thunderhead with his loftwing at full speed, desperately trying to get away from the repetitive laughing echoing in his eardrums.

_The whip cracks against his fur as he tenses up against the urge to scream in utter pain. Ghirahim's cackle fills the room as Sonic's brief cry is heard from the Demon Lord. _

He shivers at the horrid memory, and focuses his eye on an small sky-island. As they get closer towards it, he can see a tall figure with bright blonde hair watching the clouds, waiting for Link to get another try at his mini-game.

_"Stritch?" _Sonic thinks as Link lands onto the small island. Stritch sees them and gasps at their state.

"L-Link?! What happened?" The quiet boy asks, as his hand moves to his mouth to mask the surprise and horror.

Link wraps an arm around Sonic's shoulder and they help each other get to the wall at the front of the small island.

"Stritch, we'll explain later, just follow us!" Links says hoarsely. Stritch helps the two wounded boys to get to wall.

As Link, Sonic and Stritch hit the wall, Link focuses on the rope above the ever high water, only a foot away.

Link begins to limp over to the water, and motions the others to follow him.

Stritch helps Sonic to the water and they dive in, along with Link showing them the way.

They hide in a small area with water puddles surrounding a tiny area of land where at least one of them could sleep.

"We need to hide." Link says as he limps over to a web covering an entrance to a area where at least two of them could rest.

He slices the web and opens the entrance.

"But it won't fit all of us," Stritch complains.

"I know. That's why I'm going to watch." Link says, eyes full of fear for all of them.

"No, Link, I'll watch, you can need to rest." Sonic protests against Link's usual bravery.

"No. You need to explain to Stritch what is happening." Link says, motioning to them to go back to the hiding spot.

Sonic finally gives up and guides Stritch back to the hiding spot.

He begins telling the shivering boy about the journey that he and Link had to face, the vicarious villains they had lost to, and the friends that had died on the way.

Sonic begins to feel his stomach drop at the look of sadness Stritch has on his face when he mentions Groose's death.

"Somehow, I knew Groose was always to be the greater man than he was back on Skyloft." His voice nearly cracks and he shows hopelessness in his eyes.

"He will always be a hero in our eyes, Stritch." Sonic says with a hint of reassurance.

Silent tears roll down the blond's cheeks and they drop onto the cold stone floor, covered in water puddles.

Sonic wants to comfort him, but he doesn't know how to, especially since all of their lives are in danger, and at the very moment, two demons searching the whole sky for them right now. He doesn't seem to understand what comfort is, not anymore.

"I-I think you should probably rest," Stritch informs the blue hedgehog.

"Yeah-" He takes a quick peek at Link, who is staring up at the ceiling.

"I guess I should." Sonic says, noticing his eyes beginning to droop.

Before he can say anything else, he feels the weight of stress and pain being lifted off him, and falling into a deep slumber.

_He could hear giggling, and someone no-many of familiar voices calling his name. _

_"Sonic!" They all were colliding together, female and male. _

_They were waving at him, and he was waving back._

_. The grass crunching at his feet. He was so near, he could almost taste it-_

Sonic awakes with a start as he hears booming sounds erupting the small, sky-island.

"I know your here, skychild." There it was. The same insane laughter that haunted his dreams every night. It rings through the walls.

He whips his head towards tiny whimpering in the corner of the area. Stritch, huddling his knees against his chest, staring at the stone floor.

He looks for Link out in the tiny space of land in the middle of the area, but there's no one there.

_Link! He's going to get himself in danger!_

He almost sprints out when he feels two hands wrap around his mouth, pulling him down. He tries to struggle but whoever has him, is too strong to go against.

He finally finds a way to twist out of it's grasp, and when he spins around, he finds Link standing in frustration and fear. Link holds his finger up at Sonic, motioning him to remain quiet.

"Where, oh, where could the skychild be?" Ghirahim's voice echoes through the island. "Trying to play a game of hide-and-seek, I see."

Soon his voice gets closer and closer to the two of them. And Sonic can feel a warm presence near him, making him freeze in horror.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he can see Stritch shivering and pointing to something behind him. His eyes wide in horror.

"B-behind y-you." He points to a figure behind Link.

Link pulls the sword out of his sheath, and spins around to only find thin air, taunting him.

Laughter fills the sky-island, and Sonic feels a hand grab at his quills.

Ghirahim's attention reaches Link's and the boy growls in anger. "Let him go!"

"Not until you agree to come with me, and finish this silly game of yours." Ghirahim taunts.

Link and Sonic stare into each other's eyes, feeling the answer growing within them. Knowing what they must do, Link drops his sword and Ghirahim lets go of Sonic.

"Now, I believe I don't need this little _brat." _Ghirahim makes his way to Stritch, who is still trembling in his own fear. Ghirahim snaps and a rapier appears in his hand. He pulls the blond boy's hair and raises his sword to his neck.

Link opens his mouth to say something, and Sonic begins to run when the two hear a sickening slicing sound.

Ghirahim's hand makes contact with crimson liquid dripping off the sword, and cleans it off, smirking at the surprised faces of the two adolescents.

The head rolls at Link's feet, and he can't help but stare into the pleading blue eyes of the kind, shy, insect-loving boy that had helped them for only a few minutes, and one he had known his whole life.

Link's defiant eyes meet Ghirahim's sneering ones. "If you don't come with me, there are many others that will meet the end of their life."

Sonic steps forward, and the two have their attention on him. "Fine, we'll come with you, just don't hurt them."

Ghirahim smirks once again, and grabs onto the hedgehog's arm that he chains to his own. "Just in case you decide to do something stupid-" and he chains his other arm to Link's.

Link wants to growl but he suppresses the act to do so.

With the snap of his fingers, Ghirahim teleports them to a place, they do not know, but is beneath the shrubbery and trees that surround a life of what humans call the Kikwi's. Too afraid to come out because of the wrath of the demon lord and king.

Ghirahim appears in a room, it's bright white, and can give anyone a headache.

"Ah, Ghirhaim. I see you have brought the child and his insolent friend." A booming voice says.

Sonic opens his eyes and notices they are in what they would call a throne room. The throne in the back of the room is raven black with crimson red exterior. That throne belongs to Demise.

"Yes, master, I found these two trying to play a foolish game of hide-and-seek."

Demise's laugh echoes through the castle, making the floors shake and the plates on the dinner table shatter.

"I trust it will be easy to break them, I presume?" The demon king says.

Ghirahim's pointed teeth show through his wicked grin. "Of course, master."

Sonic can feel heat wash at him like a wave and the feeling of worry flood through his mind as he wonders, what the two demons will do to them. What they will use against them.

_Greatest fears? Greatest dreams? Friends? _

And now Sonic has something to fear other than water. Big brown eyes meeting his, with raging laughter stuck inside his brain. Mocking him, mocking everything he knows, and everything he ever felt in his life. His friends faces flash through his mind, and there is nothing he can do about it, being chained to a demon. An enemy greater than Dr. Eggman himself.

And now, Sonic the Hedgehog has to face this enemy, with every ounce of courage and speed he has ever used in his life. And there's no going back.

He furrows his brows preparing for the amount of pain and suffering he will feel for the safety of his friends lives.

_Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Cheese, I am doing this for you. _


End file.
